As the popularity of digital media continues to gain momentum, more and more users are using computers as their primary source of media playback. This trend is, in part, driven by the superior versatility of a programmable computing device, as compared to a dedicated, single purpose electronic device, such as a DVD player. For example, a computer may be programmed to playback and view many types of media, such as audio, video, graphics, documents, web content, etc. The extensiveness and diversify of the network and program interfaces found in computers are often essential to gain access to online digital media content. The ability to access the Internet also allows users to obtain enhanced content related to the media from online content providers.
Unfortunately, a conventional computer is typically not as user-friendly as a typical electronic media device. To play media content, the user interface-offered by conventional computers often require more effort than pushing one or two buttons on a remote control. Also, users often have to use applications that are provided by third party online providers in order to receive the desire content offered by those providers.
A user-friendly way for third party providers to provide content to computer users without the need for a user to perform extensive setup and monitoring using the providers' applications continue to elude those skilled in the art.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.